Plausible Deniability
by Envy911
Summary: Rainy night in Central city when Captain Cold stumbles upon his arch enemy. But the Flash isn't interested in fighting with the criminal. Relaxing with a drink is higher up on his priority list for the night; along with a few other things. SLASH FlashCold


a/n: And now for something completely different….. Wrote this last night as a surprise gift for my friend Waterwindow. I've never writing any stories for the DC world, but to be honest I'm secretly a comic fan girl. The Flash has always been my fave and Waterwindow loves Captain Cold so ta-da! Enjoy I hope you like ^^

* * *

><p>Flash sighed and relaxed into the plush comfortable couch he was sitting on. He was currently relaxing in the 'Flash van'. It was late around midnight and he just wanted some to relax. He could have gone back to his apartment but he preferred to relax here; in truth in was nicer and cozier than his home.<p>

The plush well furnished van was his little get away; an oasis of sorts. Plus in was raining cats and dogs and he didn't feel like running in the rain. He sipped his martini and flipped through the channels on the tv.

He sat up when he heard a crash outside and someone curse. He recognized the voice, and pulled his mask back on over his face before getting up to open the large back doors to the van.

"Cold what on earth are you doing," He asked sternly as he looked down at the villain. He was sitting in a puddle next to a knocked over trashcan.

Captain Cold looked up and frowned deeply. He looked at the van and then up at the hero, he hadn't realized the vehicle he was passing in the vacant lot was the Flash's van till now.

"Oh great just what I need..." He huffed as he picked himself up from the puddle he had slipped in. "I'm not doing anything illegal so just leave me alone. I'm just passing by." He picked up his freeze gun—which had fallen out of its holster when he slipped. He held it tightly ready to use it if he needed to.

Flash studied him for a moment. The blue clad man was dripping wet, soaked to the bone. He looked rather pathetic. "Why are you wondering around in the rain? You look miserable." He asked leaning against the door way of the van and sipped his drink.

Cold glared at him for a few moments longer then deciding the speedster wasn't a threat at the moment holster his gun and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well if you must know I got evicted."

"Hmph what you spend all your money on evil doing so you couldn't pay rent?" Flash joked lightly.

"No, my land lord found out how I was and didn't want a criminal staying in his building. So he kicked me out." The blue man stated unhappily. "Why do you care anyway?" he said turning away and started to move off into the wet night.

The hero watched him take a few sloshing steps before he spoke. "That's discrimination." he stated tipping his glass to the villain. "Get out of the rain, why don't you come in."

Captain Cold stopped in his tracks and looked back at the red clad man dumbfounded. "You can't be serious?"

"What? I'm a nice guy and like you said you're not doing anything illegal. So stop mopping in the rain and come in." that said he moved back into the comforts of the van sitting back down and putting his feet up.

The anti-hero stood there in the rain staring at the doorway to the van. Could he trust the other man? Flash was his enemy but he was never cruel or unfair. And he was sick of being wet. He didn't mind the cold but hated the rain.

"If you try anything," Cold threatened as he stepped up into the warm dry vehicle. Flashed waved the statement off and finished his drink, he had already had a few before the other man had showed up. He was a little tipsy and was feeling generous.

"Hey I'm not out for blood or anything. I have no reason to hurt you," he shrugged and mixed himself another martini making one for the criminal as well. "Here and close the doors its cold out there."

Cold did as he was asked and move deeper into the tricked out van sitting down a good ways away from the hero. He mumbled thanks as he took the drink. He glanced at the red man nervously. This was just...weird.

"What?" Flash questioned noticing the others staring.

"This is just weird!"

"You're making it weird not me. Drink," With that the speedster when back to flipping channels on the tv.

* * *

><p>It took a little while and a few martinis for Captain Cold to actually relax, but once he did he was glad he had joined the hero. He wasn't so bad actually.<p>

For the past hour or so they had been drinking and talking, recalling their past encounters with each other. Nearly all of which ended with Cold being in jail or having his plans completely destroyed.

"You are sure a pain in the ass," the evil doer said finishing his latest martini and hitting Flash on the leg.

Flash—who was a little more intoxicated than the other man—gave a thin smile and narrowed his masked eyes at the criminal. "Oh you have no idea how much of a pain in the ass I can be," He said in a low voice reaching over and plucking the olive from Cold's empty glass.

The Captain watched the speedster pop the olive into his mouth and swallowed hard as he watched the man's Adams apple bob when he swallowed it. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It can mean whatever you want it too," Flash said with a smirk. Oh was he really trying to seduce Captain Cold? His head was swimming and he knew he had had too much to drink...but it just seemed like such a good idea.

Cold set his glass down on the little end table built into the couch and shifted a little, his knee brushing the other man's leg. "Sounds a little gay to me." he said looking the hero right in the eyes.

"Hmm yea I suppose it did. Something wrong with that?" He reached for the ice chest to fix himself another drink but a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"I think you've had enough to drink Flash," the blue man said. The hero smiled at him and he got a slightly flushed feeling. He wasn't as far gone as Flash but he was a little drunk and he couldn't help but notice how sexy his enemy was when he smiled.

"No I think I need something else to drink instead." Cold didn't know how it happened but suddenly he was laying down on the plush purple couch and Flash was on top of him. The blue man looked up at him stunned and Flash smiled. "Fastest man alive."

He ran his red clad hands over the other man's chest stopping to rub his perky nipples through the tight blue jacket he wore. "Stop Flash. You shouldn't be doing this. Ah~aah"

The Captain's protests stopped when he felt those firm fingers on his nipples. All thoughts of stopping this ran away when the hero leaned down and bit one of the through his jacket. Was it just him or did everything feel a little better when you were hazy with liquor?

"If this happens it will change things," the villain said giving the speedster one last chance to back out before things went further.

"No it won't. We're both drunk, that's plausible deniability." he winked and moved up pushing the hood from the criminals head and reached to pull off his glasses.

Cold stopped him there. "They stay, plausible deniability remember? We don't see each other's faces."

The speedster nodded in agreement and leaned down to kiss the other man. This Cold allowed, pressing up and meshing his lips with the do-gooder's. He moaned into the hero's mouth as a warm tongue lapped at his lips. The warm muscle entered his mouth quickly and the kiss became hot and wet and messy.

Flash made true to his name as his hands were working quickly to undo the villain's jacket. Opening it he splayed his hands over the newly exposed skin and let one of his gloved hands wonder over one of Cold's peaked nipples. This made the other man groan into the hero's mouth and he pulled away smirking. Kissing the blue mans jaw he moved down his neck on to his chest. Dragging his tongue over the warm soft skin he sought out a nipple and licked and nipped it. The Captain jerked under him shuddering and squirming.

"Ahh~aah…"Cold let out the undignified sound not even caring if it made him sound pathetic. It felt amazing having the talented muscle working over his nipples and he knew it was only going to get better as the speedster mover further south. Kissing over the warm taught skin of Cold's stomach, Flash moved downwards his hands doing something even more devious.

One red gloved hand worked at undoing the yellow belt at the Captain's waist while the other was fondling the growing bulge in the blue pants. Working fast he undid the belt and then yanked down the tight pants just enough to release his partner's swollen cock and balls. He heard Cold hiss lightly and shudder as his heated flesh met the air and the quick hero smirked against the warm skin of Cold's belly.

"Aaah~mmm!" Cold yelped out in pure bliss as a wet heat suddenly surrounded his penis. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Pushing himself up so he was on his elbows he looked down to watch something he never dreamed he'd see. The Flash's red clad head bobbing up and down over his crotch tormenting his dick with wet pleasure. "Ohh~oooh…wow man…mmmhhhh."

The fastest man alive smiled in his head. He was very skilled with oral things, and whether it was a woman or a man he always left his lovers a puddle of mush when he was done. He swirled his tongue around the moist head and then ran it flat over the underside of Cold's cock. The evil man shivered his hands falling down to rest on the back of the hero's head. Flash moved his hands as well. One coming to rest on a quivering blue clad thigh and the other moving to molest and fondle the Captain's seed heavy tactical.

Captain Cold lost his strength than and fell back down to his back on the couch. Moaning out loudly and shivering hard. Flash hummed around the prick in his mouth at this and then sent the other over the edge. Pressing his thumb in at the base of Cold's cock where it met his balls and sucking hard at the head. "Fu~uuck!" The villain screamed out as he ejaculated into the hero's mouth.

Flash moaned as the bitter-sweet salty fluid coated his tongue. He swallowed the mouth full and gave one last suck to the softening member before pulling away. "Well don't you look happy," He said sitting up and looking down at Cold's face. The other man was flushed bright red with a wide thin smile cracking his face.

"Yea…good," He huffed out looking up at the hero. He felt embarrassed as the hero loomed over him, watching him with those eyes he couldn't see. "What now?" The Flash gave a slight chuckle at that and Cold felt stupid for asking. "Don't laugh at me!" He demanded sitting up and then laying back down quickly. He was still drunk and sitting up that fast made his head rush. "I've never been with a man before." He admitted putting a hand on his forehead in an attempt so sooth his slight head ache.

"Really now? Well you're in for a treat," Flash said grinning. He sat up on his knees allowing the evil mad to see the large bulge in his suit. Cold's eyes got wide behind his glasses as he looked at the hero's crotch. His erection was straining against the skin tight red suit he wore and there was a wet spot where the tip was. Flash gave a wide smile at seeing the other man eyeing him like that and looked down to see Cold's dick twitch and harden slightly.

The speedster moved his hands to his hips slipping his fingers under the nearly invisible waits line of his suit. He tugged it down far enough to free his engorged genitals and pulled the top up some to reveal his toned, hard stomach. Flash heard his partner swallow hard at the sight and make a small needy noise. "You like seeing this?" He asked. One of his faults when he was drunk was that he was rather full of himself, but he didn't care right now. He was too horny to think about keeping himself in check.

Captain Cold nodded at the question and looked up to meet the hero's masked eyes. His thigh muscles twitched as Flash placed a hand on one of them. "Spread you legs," He commanded. Cold did as asked and watched nervously as the hero pulled his blue pants down further. Sitting on his knees Flash grabbing his evil lover's calves, and he pulled him up so his ass was resting on the hero's knees.

"You have something right?" Cold asked nervously. He hadn't done this before but knew lube was supposed to be involved. The red man gave a small smirk and nodded. Reaching behind him he pulled open the little drawer on the end table built into the couch, pulling out a nearly empty tube of lubricant.

Squeezing some out onto his hand he cursed himself for doing that, it was going to stain his suit. Oh well he was drunk and about to have sex with one of his enemies, did he really care about a little stain? Gripping his hard penis he coated it with the slick gel giving a light moan at the feel. "Ready?" he asked pulling Cold a little further up on his knees, putting the other man's legs on his shoulders.

"Aren't you supposed to prep me or something?" The blue criminal asked. Flash shrugged stroked his cock again.

"Are you really gonna make me go through all that work?" He whined, looking at the man under him skeptically. He felt like was going to explode. His dick was throbbing and his body was on fire.

"Just…go slow," Cold said looking up at the red man. Said man nodded and gently guided the head of his cock to the criminal's tight hole. Pressing firmly into the tight ring of muscle the tip slid in and the man under him flinched tightening up around him.

Flash moaned out as his cock head was squeezed. "You got to loosen up if you don't want this to hurt. Relax," He said in a shaky voice; it was taking all his strength not to just thrust into the hilt. The man under him nodded and took a few deep breaths. Flash shuddered and the tight heat around him relaxed slightly. Cold had asked him to go slow but he wanted to be in the other man; now. "Sorry Captain," the hero muttered; he couldn't hold back and thrust into his balls in one long swift move.

The villain cried out under him harshly as pain shot through him. "Gah! Fuck that was not slow," he cursed glaring up at the red speedster.

"Sorry, but I'm the Flash. Slow isn't really my thing," he gave a drunken smirk and leaned down pinning Cold's knees to his chest. He kissed the pained man and made a train of wet kisses from his lips to his ear. "Besides, you're the one that said I was a pain in the ass," He whispered before licking and nibbling the shell of said ear.

"Yea no kidding," Cold hissed out through gritted teeth. His teeth clenched even more when the hero pulled out a little and pressed back in. This had been a terrible idea it hurt but worse than that the pain had sobered him up a little so he was all more aware that he was having sex with his arch enemy.

"I know it hurts, give it a few strokes I'll make it better promise." Flash continued to whisper. He felt bad for hurting the other man. Even if he was his enemy, he didn't want to hurt him. He was a good guy and a thorough believer that sex should always be enjoyed by both people participating. He pulled out again and re-angled his hips before thrusting in hard and fast.

Once again the blue man cried out but this time it was more of a strangled moan. He looked up at the hero above him in pleasure and shock. Flash just smirked down at him and did it again, and again, and again. Hitting that spot inside him the made lights dance across his eyes and made all the pain vanish. "Oh lord!"He called out gripping the couch under him.

"Mmmm you've never been with a man so you've never been touched there before. Its good isn't it?" The speedster asked knowing the answer already from the sounds the other was making. He thrust a little harder and moaned out a curse. "I won't last long like this. The alcohol…" He said in heavy pants of breath. The man under him nodded in understanding. It was something all guys understood. Alcohol doesn't make for good stamina; even in the fastest man alive apparently.

Secretly the Captain was wishing he would last longer this was pure bliss now and his cock had sprung back life. "Touch me," He gasped, and then moaned as his request was instantly met. He wasn't going to last either; and with one more hard thrust into his prostate and the fast hand pumping him Flash brought him to his second climax of the night.

Flash let out a low deep groan as the velveteen heat around him clamped down on his dick; he couldn't take it anymore. "Oooohh! I'm sorry..." He gasped out and for a moment Cold was confused by the apology. That was until he found himself suddenly flipped over onto his stomach and was being pounded into at a speed no normal man could muster. It hurt but he had already gotten his pleasure, it was only fair for Flash to get his. One hard thrust into him and it stopped and Cold felt warm liquid fill him and heard the hero on top of him hiss out a very pleasured 'yes'.

The red clad man collapsed onto the back of the man under him and kissed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry…so sorry," He panted. "I shouldn't have done that Cold." The man addressed looked over his shoulder at the hero. His ass was on fire but his cock was still tingling with pleasure from his second orgasm.

"Don't be its fine," He panted back. "But you can't sleep on top of me." He felt the other man's chest rumble in a low laugh and then he shifted and moved off him. The criminal hissed when Flash pulled out of him; ouch he was gonna be sore for a while. Cold sat up and flinched when his ass made contact with the couch. "What now?" He asked looking at the hero.

"No clue…" the speedster admitted. "I guess we go our separate ways." He got up and fixed his suit, tucking himself back in and watched as Cold did the same to himself. Walking over to the doors at the back of the van he opened them and looked out. "The rain stopped." He said looking over his shoulder.

Cold got up gingerly and moved to stand next to him. "Yea it did…" He looked up at the taller man and studied him for a moment. "You're not drunk anymore are you?"

Flash looked down at him and gave a sad smile. "No…fast metabolism." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I'm sorry for this. I shouldn't have let it happen."

Captain Cold gave the hero a smirk and grabbed his tight ass for a moment before jumping down from the van, ignoring the pain in his own ass. "Let what happen?" he asked with a wink before he turned to walk away.

Flash chuckled at that "Yea exactly….plausible deniability." He jumped out of the van himself and locked it up before dashing off to his apartment. Undressing he flopped down on his bead with a sigh. As he drifted to sleep he knew nothing in his wildest dreams would come close to matching what had happened that night.

End.

* * *

><p>an: not the best ending I know… Well not much to say hope you liked it. Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
